


Waiting Night and Day

by ruric



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-15
Updated: 2009-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder’s dreaming or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Night and Day

Mulder blinks awake, heart pounding, disorientated for a moment by the after effects of the dreams that won’t leave him alone or let him get a decent night’s sleep. His gaze tracks the shaft of moonlight across the sheets, over the polished wood floor and out of the un-curtained window grounding him in the here-and-now and not the visions his overactive brain has been conjuring.

Visions of a man long dead.

The rustle of clothing, the soft sigh of a breath exhaled nearly stops his heart and brings his gaze back to the shadowed corner of his bedroom. A shadowed corner from which he can now see the outline of a figure moving forwards.

“Miss me, Mulder?”

The soft white light turns his skin to alabaster emphasised by the black leather jacket, black shirt and jeans, but the smile blending bitterness and challenge, is all Krycek.

“You’re dead.”

And this is what it’s come down to - having a conversation with a ghost.

“Really?”

Krycek shrugs out of the jacket and hangs it over the bedpost, then toes out of his boots. Mulder watches expecting the moonlight to shine _through_ Alex and reveal the illusion. But the mattress gives when Krycek sits down his fingers reaching to unbutton the black shirt.

“You sure you don’t want to reconsider that?”

Either he’s finally going insane or someone’s been feeding damn good drugs into his apartment’s AC again. 

“You’re dead. I saw you die.”

Krycek stands, fingers going to his belt buckle and Mulder’s gazes drops back down to the sheets, he blinks and then his fingers are digging into the mattress, feet sliding over the sheets as he shoves himself up his back resting against the headboard because he’s pretty damn sure a ghost shouldn’t leave a shadow.

The ghost...illusion...Alex give a soft bark of laughter and the fingers that slide into Mulder’s hair, the nails grazing his scalp, the mouth that covers his and the tongue exploring his mouth are all too real.

Alex pulls back a furrow between his brows, head tilting a little to one side, his eyes wide and black in the soft moonlight.

“What’s the matter, Mulder? You always wanted to believe, why can’t you believe in me?”

Mulder’s hands reach out and the skin he touches is warm not cold, the body pressing him back down is a weight that’s real, the roll of hips against his, the hardness he can feel grinding against his dick is no dream.

And even if it is, if he wakes tomorrow alone in a rumpled bed, he’ll still believe that Alex found a way to be here tonight.


End file.
